


Why do I love him?

by Blueberries_95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_95/pseuds/Blueberries_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a NaruSasu story, where Sasuke is an 18 yr old high school student who is in love with his teacher, Naruto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why do I love him??

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I saw a picture of an older Naruto with a younger Sasuke and this story was born!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Kishimoto-sensei does. May God Bless you Kishimoto!

I fidgeted in my seat and tried to ignore the loud volume of the class. It was already 15 minutes into the 5th period and we had math and I was wondering what was taking our teacher so long to get here. If the teacher didn't arrive at this moment I'm going to explode, the classroom was getting louder and louder at every passing minute. I couldn't take it anymore I was about to stand up and put the class in order, since I was the class representative, when the class door suddenly slid open and a teacher walked in. I sighed in relief but my breath caught in my throat when I realized this wasn't our math teacher. The blond teacher strolled in casually wearing a doofus grin that always got on my nerves. What was he doing here? Is he subbing for Iruka sensei?

"Naruto-sensei? What're you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Iruka-sensei can't make it so I'll be subbing your class!" he said cheerfully

I gritted my teeth and kept my eyes on my desk,  _this can't be happening! Why is HE here? Out of all the teachers why HIM!_

"Does that mean we get a free period?" asked Konohamaru

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "Nope, sorry bud. I'll be your math teacher today."

I rolled my eyes,  _math teacher? Him? You've got to be kidding me._

"But sensei you suck at math!" complained Sakura

"I may not look like it, but I'm a genius at math! It's just a bunch of numbers with addition and subtraction, how hard can it be?" he said

I rolled my eyes again. He's such an idiot I thought, before realizing that my eyes have wondered to him. I took in a deep breath as I admired him; I've known Naruto for 6 years, before he became a teacher. He was friends with my brother Itachi, and he always hung out at my house. He really have grown so much since then, yet he hasn't matured one bit. Naruto is the school's gym teacher, it was the only subject he excelled at. I'm still not sure if it's fate that Naruto became a teacher in the same high school that I attend. I allow my eyes to wander up and down his body, as if assessing his charms. I don't like the fact that I'm in love with him. Why him? He's immature, stupid, reckless, undisciplined, and annoying...annoyingly cute.

Our eyes met and I suddenly looked down back at me textbook,  _what the hell was I doing? Was I actually checking him out? God Sasuke, get your wit together!_

"Sasuke-kun! Since you're the class rep, can you tell me where you are in math so far?" he asked

 _Shit! Why the hell did I sign up for class rep?_ I kept my eyes on my textbook and answered, "We just started Optimization."

"Why are you so cold to me? Can you at least show me where I can find the lesson in the textbook?" he whined

 _God, he's such a baby!_ I got up from my seat and walked to him, snatching the textbook from his hands I quickly looked for the lesson. "Here." I mumbled when I reached the chapter, and handed the book to him.

"Thanks man!" he said and took the book from me, and in that moment our finger tips touched. My breath caught and I reluctantly moved my hand away. I turned around and walked back to my seat hoping with all my heart that I still had my poker face on.  _Shit! Why am I in love with him!_

* * *

Ta-Da! Please Review and tell what you think!

 


	2. The drive home

I walked out of the school with my hands stuffed in my pockets as I increased my pace. I wasn't in the mood to chat with anyone, I just wanted to go home and mind my own business.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" I heard Sakura call me

_Shit! What does she want now? Can't she tell I'm in a hurry?_

"Sasuke!" said Sakura when she caught up with me

_Damn she's fast!_

I gave her a quick glance as if acknowledging her presence but kept my eyes in front of me.

"Are you busy today? If not do you wanna hang out? Konohamaru, Kiba, Ino, Shino and I are going Karaoke."

_Is she kidding me? Did she not notice my fast walking? Can't she get a hint?_

I stopped walking and turned to look at her, "Sorry Sakura, but I've got other plans. Maybe next time." I said and flashed a smile.

"N-no it's fine. We-we'll call you next time." She flustered.

I rolled my eyes inwardly and walked away. Girls, just flash them one of your killer smiles and they stop following you. It was late in February but the cold wind was still blowing. You'd think since we're so close to spring that the weather would at least warm up, but that's wishful thinking. I buried my nose in my scarf protecting it from the harsh wind. Walking home in such weather was really annoying,  _maybe I should call my brother to pick me up_  I thought. Just then I heard a car honk, I turned around and saw a red car approach me. My heart skipped a beat when it stopped next to me and the window rolled down.

_Please done let it be-_

"Hiya Sasuke!"

_Naruto…._

_Damn why him_. I thought as I stared down at Naruto who was wearing his goofy smile.

"Wanna a ride?" he asked pulling down his sunglasses

 _Keep your poker face Sasuke!_  "No, its fine I was about to call my brother to pick me up."

"Itachi can't make it." He said, "He's helping out Kisame."

 _What?_  I thought in disbelief  _Niisan didn't tell me anything about this. Don't tell me this is another one of fate's games._

"C'mon Sasuke! Don't be shy."

 _Shit!_  It's either walk alone in this cold, or accept a ride from your crush and risk doing something foolish.

 _Damn, I should keep a better hold on my desires!_  I thought as I got in his car.

"Buckle up!" said Naruto as he drove away.

_How in the world did this idiot get his license!_

"Sensei! Watch it!" I yelled when Naruto was about to hit a dog,  _he's such a reckless driver!_

"Sensei? Why are you calling me that? In fact why do still call me sensei when in school? I thought I told you, you can call me Naruto. We are friends aren't we?" he said when he slowed down

Friends…so we're friends huh. I turned my head looking out the window and grunted.

"Why are so cold to me!" I heard him whine then he started poking me but I chose to ignore him.

The poking didn't stop and soon I couldn't keep my poker face anymore,

"Would you stop it?" I yelled shoving his finger away.

Naruto laughed before suddenly he flicked my forehead so hard it hurt. "What the fuck Naruto! Cut it out you'll get us in an accident!" I yelled rubbing my forehead as Naruto continued laughing hard

"Dude chill, we're at a stoplight." He said "did you know, you just called me Naruto."

 _Shit_! I felt my face heat up, my heart raced a mile per second and I scrambled my mind for something to say.  _What are supposed to say in such situations? Screw this I should've walked home instead!_ I folded my arms and looked away ignoring him and trying to regain my composure.

"What's with that face? I've never seen it before." Laughed Naruto

Thank goodness it didn't take long until we arrived at my house.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" He said before he dropped me off and drove away

I walked into my front yard when I saw my brother "Was that Naruto?" he asked

"Yes." I grunted

"Sasuke? Is your face red?" asked Itachi

I ignored him and marched upstairs to my room slamming the door shut behind me.

"My God" I sighed throwing my bag and slid down my door,  _why do I love him? Why him?_


	3. Babysitter

I grunted as I carried 3 textbooks and 2 world maps for my history teacher, Madara-sensei. Just because I'm the class rep, he always likes to make me do his errands! I readjusted the books in my hand and turned a corner when I spotted Hinata-sensei talking to Naruto. Everyone in school knows that Hinata-sensei is in love with Naruto, everyone but that idiot Naruto himself. I gripped the books and continued walking keeping my eyes ahead;  _I will not look at them_  I thought to myself.

"Oi! Sasuke!" I saw Naruto from the corner of my eyes waving at me trying to get my attention, but I ignored him. I'm not going to lie and say that he noticed me and called for me with Hinata beside him makes me really happy.

Suddenly Naruto's arms were around my shoulders and his voice was so close I could feel his warm breath on my ear. "Sasuke I called for you why did you ignore me? You're so mean!"

I cleared my throat and avoided looking at him; I could feel the hair on my neck stand and my skin heat up. "Let me go. I have to take these to Madara-sensei."

"Delivery for Madara? Why is that old man making you carry all this heavy stuff by yourself?" he said before suddenly taking the three textbooks from my hand. "I'll help you out."

"I can do it by myself! I don't need your help." I retorted

"Yes yes I know you're a healthy 18 yr old boy, capable of carrying 3 heavy textbooks all by yourself. But there's nothing wrong in asking for help." Naruto winked before walking in front of me.

I turned around to look at Hinata-sensei who was still standing in her place staring at Naruto. I had the strong urge to smirk at her but I bit my lips and followed after Naruto. We soon reached my classroom and I opened the door and walked in giving Madara-sensei the maps he asked for. Naruto walked in behind and threw the textbooks at Madara's desk before saying, "Look here Madara, stop making Sasuke do your errands and carry heavy textbooks! What if he falls down and hurts himself?"

Madara laughed and said, "I can do whatever I want, Naruto. Plus if Sasuke didn't want to he could just refuse, or he could ask for help."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my seat leaving Naruto and Madara bickering. I felt very happy though, when Naruto defended me.

"Oi Sasuke, wait. There's something-"

"Enough Naruto you can leave now!" said Madara pushing Naruto away, "It's my period, not yours! You can smooch up with Sasuke later."

I pretended I didn't hear Naruto call me, or Madara's retort. Instead I focused on my history notes and highlighted anything I thought is important.

It was Saturday morning when I woke up to a big disaster. I had a wet dream…about Naruto. This isn't new, I get wet dreams about this idiot every once in a while. I cover my face in shame and embarrassment; if Naruto knew about this he'll probably never stop teasing me!

I got up took a shower, changed my bedding, put on fresh clothes, washed my dirty clothes and put them in the dryer before going down stairs to grab myself some breakfast. But when I reached the kitchen I saw Naruto sitting on the dining table with my brother. They were chatting and laughing together they didn't even notice me standing at the door way.  _Maybe I'm still dreaming_ , I thought.

"Good Morning Sasuke." Said my brother when he noticed me, Naruto turned around and grinned happily saying, "mornin' Sasuke!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked, "What's the idiot doing here?"

"Babysitting!" said Naruto

"Babysitting? Niisan!" I looked at my brother waiting for an explanation

My brother chuckled and said, "I'm leaving town for work for few days, so I asked Naruto here to look out for you while I'm gone."

"I can take care of myself just fine! I don't need an idiot to take care of me." I said crossing my arms

"Come on now, don't be like that Sasuke. We'll have lots of fun together." Winked Naruto

I blushed hard and glared at my brother. This wasn't how I envisioned spending my weekend.

"Well, I better am leaving now. Naruto take good care of Sasuke." Said my brother as he picked up his bag from under the table and walked out.

"Look after the house little brother." my brother told me as he patted my head before leaving.

"So, what do you want to do today, Sasuke?" asked Naruto cheerfully when my brother was gone.

"Chill in my room. All day. Alone." I said. I didn't want to be alone with him, who knows what will happen! He'll definitely push my buttons and force me to do something stupid.

"Okay. Well, I need to go check on my tomatoes and Kurama so don't do anything foolish!" he said running his hand through my black hair, "I'll be back by lunch time with food, so don't cook."

And with that Naruto left and I was all alone at home. I ran my hand through my hair in the same area that Naruto just touched. I felt my poker face slip and the blush creeping on my skin,  _how long will this crush on Naruto last? How much longer must I suffer?_ I thought

I walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice and poured its content in a glass.  _This will be a long weekend_ , I thought as I drained the glass.


	4. Naruto's House

I sat in my room for most of the day doing my homework because I wanted to avoid Naruto as much as possible. He came back around lunch time with instant noodles and chilled in my room, even though I specifically told him I wanted to be alone.

Every now and then Naruto would crack up laughing; he was sprawled on my bed reading a manga while I was trying to concentrate on doing my homework or at least pretended to.

"Would you shut up?" I said glaring at him as he laughed again, "Why are you in my room anyways?"

Naruto peered at me through the manga and said, "I don't get why you're doing your homework. I mean it's the weekend, chill out!"

"Just leave."

Suddenly Naruto got up throwing the manga in the process, he grabbed my arm and pulled me off of my desk, "Why are you studying? You already have perfect grades; ditching homework once in a while will do you no harm." He said with a smirk.

Naruto dragged me out of my room and forced me to wear his winter jacket as he said, "We don't want you catching a cold now do we?" he then grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out of my house.

"Let go! Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To have some fun!" he said joyfully.

I tried to pull my hand from his, but that only resulted in him tightening his grip on it, in the end I sighed giving up and instead tried to enjoy the fact that we're holding hands in public; even if the feeling was just one-sided. I burrowed my face in his coat to hide my blush and to secretly also enjoy his scent on his jacket. Even though Naruto was only 3 inches taller than me, his jacket was a little big. I breathed in his scent deeply making sure I remembered it.

Naruto hummed happily throughout the way until we reached a 4 story apartment which I assumed was where he lived.

"Are we going to your place?" I asked as we entered the building.

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Because." He said simply

The moment Naruto opened the door a blur of orange fur suddenly attacked him, Naruto fell back laughing as his dog, Kurama, licked him in greetings.

"Hey big guy! Didja miss me?" He said as he ruffled Kurama's fur, the dog barked twice wagging his tail and then licked him some more. "Alright, alright I had enough, attack him now!" Naruto suddenly said pointing at me.

"Whu-?" I said caught off guard, Kurama jumped at me and started licking my face. I fell back on my butt hard and tried to pry the dog off, "Okay, enough! Naruto get him of me!"

Naruto laughed hard as he picked up his dog from me and laid him down, "You should've seen your face! Hilarious!"

I scowled to hide my blush and shoved him away.

When I walked into his apartment it felt like walking into a dump, there was trash everywhere, his clothes were all over the place and a pile of dirty dishes were sitting on the sink waiting to be washed.

"I don't know what I was expecting…" I mumbled to myself.

"hm?"

"Uh…nothing. Anyways why are we here again?" I asked

"Didn't I tell you already? We're here to have some fun, cum on!" he said urging me to follow him to the living room. I took his jacket off and laid it on the couch before sitting down. Naruto walked to the TV and fumbled around for a bit before turning towards me holding to controllers with a wide grin.

"We're playing video games?" I asked raising one eye brow "Aren't you too old for that?"

"You're never too old for video games. So, you're playing or not?"

"No thanks, I don't play video games." I said bluntly

"Huh? Why not? You scared of losing?"

Naruto was acting like a child and it was irritating me but I wasn't going to fall for it, "I'm not scared, I just don't want to play with you!"

"You heard that Kurama? Sasuke, here, is a chicken too scared of simple video games!" Snickered Naruto, while his dog barked loudly.

"I'm what?"

"You heard me, a chicken. Unless you think you can beat my high score."

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, should I fall for his trap or should I…

"So, you game or what?" he said dangling the controller in front of me

"Fine, but just one game." I growled

Kurama barked again and Naruto and I started our showdown. One game turned into two, then three, then four, and then we were playing other games and before I realized it we were competing against each other so hard and I was enjoying myself way too much. We played video games until we couldn't play anymore and our eyes were hurting so we decided to take a break and have a snack. But the moment we walked into his kitchen and took in the big mess we knew it was impossible to do anything without cleaning up first.

"Maybe we should get pizza?" said Naruto shrugging as we stood at the door way taking in the scene.

"When are you planning to actually clean your kitchen?" I asked bluntly crossing my arms

"Uh…maybe…sometime soon…I think." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

I sighed rolling my eyes  _he couldn't be serious,_ I thought. The floor and the counter were littered with empty ramen cans and used wooden chopsticks and the sink was filled with dirty dishes and cups that looked more than a day old. And let's not mention the flies roaming the kitchen.

I cringe my nose and said, "We'll clean this up and then we can make something to eat. Have you ever had real homemade food?"

"Alright, okay. Let's clean this mess up, but we'll do it my way." He laughed

His way meant having a race on who washes the most dishes; I ended up winning of course. We opened the windows to air his house, we sorted the trash, we wiped the floors, the counter and the dining table and through it all Naruto insisted in making a competition out of it all. Not that I minded at all. After the kitchen was sparkling cleaning, we managed to make a decent meal with whatever was in Naruto's fridge.

~~~~

My eye's suddenly snapped open and took in my surroundings, it's dark and I had a hard time figuring out where I was. I wasn't in my house, but in Naruto's and I somehow, at some time had fallen asleep on his couch. Last I remember Naruto and I were busy talking while having lunch, yet somehow here I was on his couch fast asleep. Slowly I got up and noted the blanket that was covering me, had slipped in the process; I shivered for the loss of heat and pulled the blanket back around me. Unconsciously I sniffed it and a small smile spread across my face,  _it smells like Naruto._

I was scolding myself for thinking of Naruto when I heard Kurama barking followed by Naruto's whispers.

"Shh! Keep it down will ya, you'll wake him up!"

Immediately I got up and a scary thought crossed my mind,  _he's leaving. He's leaving me. He's going to go and leave me_. My breath quickened and I rushed to the front door to see Naruto squatting on the floor tying his shoes and Kurama sitting beside him with his tongue hanging. When he saw me Kurama barked causing Naruto to hiss at him, before he suddenly turned my way, "Shut up Kurama!"

"Where are you going?" I asked clutching the blanket tighter around myself feeling very cold.

"Sorry did we wake you up?" he said standing up; I couldn't make out his expression because it was dark.

"No, you didn't."

"I'm taking Kurama out for a walk, he needs to take a dump." He said

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and my grip on the blanket loosened. I think Naruto saw something on my face because he walked towards me and ran his hand through my hair.

"Hey, it's fine. I won't be long." He said resting his forehead against mine. I swallowed hard and found myself staring at his crystal blue eyes that somehow seemed to be shining in the dark. We stayed like that for a minute too long, staring into each other's eyes. The atmosphere between us suddenly felt charged as if there was electricity in the air. Goose bumps ran all over my body and the hair at the back of my neck stood, Naruto opened his mouth about to say something when Kurama suddenly barked loudly snapping us both to reality.

"Okay okay I get it!" said Naruto to Kurama. The electricity was gone, that intense atmosphere that was between us was gone too leaving me wondering if I had imagined it all. Naruto turned his attention back at me and smiled as he patted my head, "go back to sleep Sasuke." He said before walking away to his dog and putting a leash on him. "Good night." He said as he closed the door behind him.

I stood there staring at the closed-door and feeling my face heat up.  _What was Naruto going to say?_  I wondered as I walked back to the living room but stopped when I saw the door to Naruto's room ajar. _Should I?_  I contemplated before finding myself headed for his room. It was dark and I couldn't make out anything beside his bed, I took a deep breath and flopped myself on Naruto's bed curling into a ball and falling asleep. I took a deep breath and smiled when I smelled Naruto's scent . _Maybe it was a good idea,_ I thought,  _to spend the day with Naruto._


End file.
